The digitization of assessment starting from setting up of questions papers, candidate booking to a test center, mode of assessment and the marking technique has brought revolutionary changes in the education domain. Due to added cost and complexity of traditional paper based assessments, computer based assessments, typically referred to as online assessments, have emerged as a popular and convenient method for administering and processing the assessments. For example, assessments that are conducted at a large scale, such as GRE, GMAT, SAT, TOEFL, LSAT, CAT, AIEEE, and other similar assessments that require more time and efforts in administration and processing, are now conducted online. The process of conducting assessment also includes arrangement of assessment centers with computers and most of the centers belong to third party contractual vendors.
The general acceptability of computer based assessments in academic as well as corporate sectors is mostly due to ease of use and reduced time and effort in conduction and evaluation of the assessments. However, there are few issues also coming up along with the advancement in computer based assessment techniques. Such as the use of untraceable medium such as mobile phones, Bluetooth devices, virus, malwares, impersonators, remote screen sharing, KVM switches, cordless phones, pager etc. are difficult to be detected at assessment centers. The number of usable computers are very less as compared to the candidates appearing for the assessment at the same time. Therefore the increased use of online assessment has given rise to a number of issues related to security and integrity of the assessment. Maintaining integrity of the assessment becomes even more burdensome when the assessment is conducted at a large scale at several distributed examination centers.